Rotary cutting tools can be provided with a coupling mechanism for securely retaining a cutting head within a tool holder. The cutting head can include a male coupling member and the tool holder can include a female coupling member. US 2009/0116920 discloses a rotary cutting tool having a cutting head attached to a drill body in press fit manner. Alternatively, at least one fastening member can be used to releasably secure the male coupling member within the female coupling member.
In some such rotary cutting tools, there is one or more fastening member in the form of a clamping screw. Examples of such rotary cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,881 and US 2005/0098359.
In other such rotary cutting tools the fastening members are resilient locking pins. An example of such a rotary cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,631.
US 2011/110739 discloses a rotatable tool having a loose top that is attached to a basic body where a snap-in member provisionally clamps the loose top to the basic body and reliable fixation of the loose top is carried out exclusively by a locking screw.